Just In Time
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Season 7 AU: In which Pam is the one infected and Eric's just sulking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of you may be aware that I've been wanting to write a S7 AU for a while now. I had wanted it to be an 'And Molly Makes Three' story but I couldn't quite get it to work, so this is a _different_ AU. Some of it will be the same as the series - like my S4 AU "Come What May" - but with a role-reversal twist, aside from that it pretty much follows canon. The title comes from the song of the same name that Dean Martin and Judy Holliday sing in _Bells Are Ringing_. Anyways, hopefully it works and you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Just In**_** _Time_**

...  
><em>Just in time<em>  
><em>I found you just in time<em>  
><em>Before you came my time<em>  
><em>Was running low<em>  
><em>I was lost<em>  
><em>The losing dice were tossed<em>  
><em>My bridges all were crossed<em>  
><em>Nowhere to go<em>

_Now you're here_  
><em>And now I know just where I'm going<em>  
><em>No more doubt or fear<em>  
><em>'Cause I found my way<em>  
><em>For love came just in time<em>  
>-'Just In Time,' Dean Martin &amp; Judy Holliday<br>...

"_My god f*cking hates me."_

The words still held true even though it had been two nights since she had spoken them. Nothing had changed: Eric was still missing; Tara was dead and she was tired…so very tired.

She closed her eyes briefly to gather her strength as she paused outside the old, apparently deserted building. Without their bond she had to be in fairly close proximity to her Maker in order to feel him and she could feel him now, she mustered up a small smile.

She was close.

Drawing herself up to her full height, Pam opened the door and made her way slowly down to the basement. She had everything prepared, knew exactly what she wanted to say but now that the time was finally here she was uncharacteristically nervous. Terrified even, by what her reception would be.

Eric had managed to evade her for months, he was either letting her find him now because he _wanted_ to be found or he was going to tell her to leave him.

She suppressed a dry chuckle at the thought of the latter, she'd leave him soon anyway.

A small ripple of pleasure ran down her spine as she felt his presence grow stronger and suddenly nothing else mattered: he was here.

She took a deep unnecessary breath and rounded the final corner on the stairwell.

Eric was lounging in an old padded armchair, "You found me," he said tonelessly.

Without their bond, Pam couldn't get a clear idea of whether or not he was pleased that she had done so, but it didn't matter. She was finally in the same room with him again, no matter how the evening ended, she'd seen him again.

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out: no wry retort, not even any of her carefully prepared speech. Eric's brow creased slightly in concern as he watched her scramble for something – _anything_ – to say.

Pam felt panic well up inside of her as she realised that she was losing her rather tenuous control over herself, she tried once again to say something but all that came out was a pained moan as she dropped to her knees.

Now that she was finally in the presence of her Maker it seemed that her body had decided to give up on her.

It took Pam several confused moments to process what had happened and why she was suddenly staring at the ground, it took another couple of moments to realise that Eric was kneeling at her side.

"Pamela?" he asked, his voice no longer toneless but concerned.

She looked blearily up at him, drawing in ragged breaths that she didn't need as she attempted to steady herself.

Suddenly his face hardened and he reached out to rip the high collar off the shirt she was wearing. Even though he'd expected it, he couldn't prevent the shocked gasp that escaped as he saw the evidence that she'd been infected.

"How long?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he continued to stare at the tell-tale dark veins marring her skin.

"A month, maybe two," she replied softly, giving up all pretence of strength and lying down on her side against the hard stone floor.

"Were you planning on telling me?"

Pam's eyes slipped shut, "Yes," she murmured, "eventually."

Eric hesitated before lying a hand on her shoulder, irrationally terrified that he might hurt her, "I'm so sorry."

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "Not your fault."

"I should have been there," he said firmly.

Pam slowly opened her eyes, "Perhaps," she agreed, "but all that matters to me is that you're with me in the end."

Eric removed his hand and leapt to his feet as though she'd burnt him, "You are not going to die," he told her.

Pam smiled softly as her eyes closed once more, "Stubborn Viking," she mumbled affectionately.

Eric pursed his lips, "Does Tara know?" he asked finally, more out of duty than anything else. He'd really prefer not to have the younger vampire around, ruining his last moments with his Child.

Pam froze for an instant, "She's dead," she replied flatly.

"I'm sorry," Eric said sincerely, dropping to his knees beside her once more.

"I never wanted her, but it still was a blow," Pam admitted, opening her eyes once more to look up at him.

Eric carefully gathered her into his lap, "Losing you would be more than just a blow for me," he whispered, "there has to be a way to fix this."

Pam nestled deeper into his embrace, taking a deep breath of his comforting scent, "Perhaps Sarah Newlin would know," she mumbled against his chest.

It was Eric's turn to freeze, "She's still alive?" he asked in disbelief, looking down at her.

Pam nodded tiredly, "Jason let her go."

"I always knew he was a fool," Eric muttered absently as the wheels started to turn in his head. "Perhaps we should pay her a visit," he said finally, looking down at Pam with a smirk.

Pam looked up at him with something like her old spark twinkling in her eye, "Perhaps we should."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you may notice, I have skipped/changed a couple of things and any dialogue you recognise is from the series itself (same goes for all later chapters). **

"If I die in_ Bon Temps_, I will come back and haunt you," Pam grumbled as she followed Eric through the woods outside Bill's mansion.

"Now there's a thought," Eric quipped, earning another glare from Pam.

"I still don't understand why we're here," she continued, stumbling slightly over a tree root.

"I told you," Eric replied calmly as he steadied her, "I need to check on Willa."

"You could command her to your side from anywhere," Pam retorted, "why do you need to come _here_ to see her?"

"The last people to see Sarah alive are here," Eric explained, "we need to find out what they know."

"Probably nothing," Pam muttered as they finally reached Bill's front lawn.

Eric smirked but made no reply as he took her hand and led her up the steps to the front door. He dropped her hand to knock on the door and Pam let out a heavy sigh as she sagged against the doorframe.

Frowning, she looked down at her jacket and attempted to pull the zip up in order to cover the signs of her illness.

An attempt which didn't go unnoticed by Eric.

"Just promise me you won't use the last of your strength to kill one of them," Eric said, brushing her hands aside and zipping her jacket up to her throat.

Pam raised an eyebrow as she straightened, "What if killing Sookie is my last request?"

Bill opened the door before Eric could reply, "Bill," Eric greeted him with forced cheerfulness, "Pam tells me that you wrote a book where you claim not to be an asshole any more. Is this true?"

Bill gave him a thin lipped smile, "Can I help you with something?"

Eric's reply was cut off as Sookie called out to Bill from somewhere in the house, Pam noticed Eric's shoulders stiffen slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Perfect, Sookie's here," she drawled as Bill motioned for the two vampires to enter.

Eric ignored her comment as he stepped passed Bill.

"Eric," Sookie breathed in disbelief before running towards him and throwing herself into his arms.

Pam narrowed her eyes as Eric held her close, "How are you Sookie?" Eric asked as the pair broke apart.

Sookie's face crumpled slightly and Eric frowned, but Pam cut him off before he could probe any further: "Need I remind you that we have a Christian to find?"

"Just a moment Pam," Eric replied absently.

Pam grit her teeth, "Sure, take all the time you need," she snapped as she crossed her arms. "What about Willa?" she added, "I thought we came here for _her_ too."

"Of course," Eric agreed, closing his eyes briefly as he summoned his other Child.

Opening his eyes Eric looked back down at Sookie, "So, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked gently.

Sookie's eyes filled with tears, "Do you think we could go somewhere more private?"

Pam opened her mouth to protest but was cut off as Bill offered his study, Pam frowned as Eric walked away with Sookie.

He didn't look back.

Pam's eyes narrowed as she watched the doors close behind the pair and, spinning on her heel, she stalked off into the night.

If he wasn't going to help her then she damn well wasn't going to spend her last days watching him fall back in with Sookie.

She suppressed a start as an irate Willa rushed out of the darkness and skidded to a stop nearby, "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Inside with _Sookie_," Pam replied, spitting out Sookie's name as though it tasted bad.

"I'll kill him," Willa hissed to herself as she sped off into Bill's mansion.

Pam watched her go with a wry smile, "I like your style kiddo," she murmured before she continued on her way.

**...**

**A/N: I have a few more chapters up my sleeve and more to come, but I'll leave it there for the moment. Please tell me what you think and feel free pass on any suggests/requests for later chapters, I can't promise they'll make it in but I'll do my best :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favourites - hope you like the update :)**

"What do you want?" Willa demanded, throwing open the doors to Bill's study and stepping inside.

"Willa," Eric greeted her with a smile, "you look beautiful."

"Save it," she snapped, "I wasn't even _two weeks _old and you disappeared!"

"Yes," he agreed, "and we will talk about that, later, but right now Sookie needs our help."

"I don't give a shit what Sookie needs," Willa spat, "no offence," she added as an aside to the woman in question.

"No, I get it," Sookie replied, although neither vampire paid much attention.

"If you want my help," Willa continued, "we are talking about this _now_."

Eric drew himself up to his full height, "As your Maker I command you," he began in a warning tone as he leaned in closer, "later."

Willa glared up at him, "Asshole," she hissed as he straightened, "no wonder Pam left."

Eric's fangs dropped as he towered over her, clearly enraged, "What?"

Willa suppressed a smirk as she savoured her small moment of revenge, "Pam left," she repeated, sounding a trifle smug.

"Impossible woman," Eric grumbled as he brushed passed Willa, he let out a string of particularly colourful curses – in several languages – as he confirmed that Pam was gone.

"I told you," Willa said, coming to join him on the front porch.

Eric shot her a dark look as Bill came over to join them, "Everything ok?"

"Pam's gone," Eric replied in a clipped tone, "I have to find her."

Sookie appeared at his elbow, "What about Arlene and the others?" Eric glanced down at her, "Please, Eric," she begged, "we need your help."

Eric made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl, "I don't have time for this."

"If I agree to help Sookie in your stead, will you release me?" Willa bargained.

Eric whirled around to look at her, "I _really_ don't have time for this," he warned her.

"You may be my Maker, Eric, but I want no part in your future," she told him, "if you release me, I'll help Sookie."

Eric took a step towards her, "You realise that as your Maker I could command your help."

Willa raised her chin defiantly, "If you want your final moments with Pam to peaceful I suggest you don't piss me off."

Ignoring the stunned looks of the others, Eric regarded her thoughtfully, "I have a better deal," he said finally, "tell me how I can find Sarah Newlin and I'll release you."

"Sarah? What do you want her for?" Willa asked, confused.

"That's not your concern," Eric told her dismissively, "now, do we have a deal or not?"

Willa didn't even bat an eyelid, "Sarah has a sister."

Eric rolled his eyes and stepped back from her, "Nice try."

Willa ignored his sarcasm, "A _vampire_ sister."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"I overheard her one night on the phone, she was telling her not to call again or my father would send her to a camp," Willa continued.

Eric smirked, "Any idea where she lives?"

"The call had a Dallas area code," Willa shrugged a shoulder, "that's all I know." She paused, "Is it enough?"

Eric sighed heavily as he moved towards her, stopping just outside of her personal space, "Willa Burrell, I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progeny. As your Maker, I release you."

Willa gasped a little, surprised to find that it still hurt despite there being very little connecting them beyond their bond.

"Thank you," Eric said quietly, stepping forward to kiss her forehead, "stay safe," he told her as he stepped back. "That goes for you as well," he added, looking at Sookie.

"So you won't help us?" Sookie asked, disappointed.

"This isn't my fight," he told her quietly, "Pam is."

"Eric-" Sookie began, but he had already disappeared into the darkness.

Jason was the first to break the awkward silence following his departure: "Well, that was different."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hep-V isn't a vampire disease, _Sookie_ is the real vampire disease around here," Pam grumbled to herself as she made her way through the woods.

Briefly disoriented by a branch hitting her in the face, Pam tripped over her own feet and ended up lying face down in the dirt.

"Well, that was graceful," came a voice from behind her.

"Shut up," she ordered, heaving herself up into a sitting position. She leaned back against a tree trunk and looked up at Eric, "What do you want?"

"I _want_ to find a way to help my progeny," Eric replied, "but do you think she'll let me? Damn stubborn woman," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head in exasperation as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"What about Sookie?" she demanded.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine without me," Eric replied smoothly.

Pam eyed him suspiciously, "What's the matter? Got a little saddle sore on that white horse of yours?"

Eric pulled a face at her, "Funny."

"And Willa?" Pam continued, feigning innocence.

"Willa may have just given us our first clue to tracking down Sarah," Eric informed her as he made his way over to her.

Pam looked up at him, "Why?"

Eric dropped her gaze, "I released her."

Pam looked away, "Oh."

Eric cleared his throat, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence, "So, shall we go?" he asked finally, holding out his hand. Pam looked up, "Sarah's vampire sister awaits," he told her with a grin.

"Vampire sister?" Pam repeated incredulously as she took his proffered hand.

"I'll explain on the way," he promised as he pulled her to her feet.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "The way to where?"

"Dallas," Eric replied easily as he picked her up bridal style and took flight.

...

**A/N: The line about being 'saddle-sore' is from the movie _Someone Like You_  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, this has been expanded/adapted from the original. Hopefully it still works x**

"Just think, you could have had all this with Sookie," Pam teased as she followed Eric up the drive.

"When this is all over you and I are going to have a little talk about just how little Sookie means to me," Eric promised as they reached the door.

"When this is all over, I'll be dead," Pam replied, checking that her jacket was still zipped up to her throat.

Eric narrowed his eyes, "I refuse to accept that," he told her as he rang the doorbell.

"You may have to," Pam replied quietly as the door was opened by an apprehensive looking blonde woman.

"Amber Mills?" Eric asked.

The woman's brow furrowed, "Who are you?"

Eric pursed his lips as he noticed the dark veins on her exposed chest and shoulders, she followed his gaze, "Shit happens, you know?" she said defensively.

"Believe me, honey, I know," Pam commented drily.

"What do you want?"

"Perhaps we should take this inside," Eric suggested.

Amber nodded and stepped back to allow them to enter, she gestured for them to head into the living room.

"We're looking for your sister," Eric explained as she came joined them.

"Well, she's not here," Amber replied with a touch of defiance.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word on that," Eric replied before heading off at vampire speed to check the property.

Amber turned to Pam, "She's not here," she repeated, "Sarah knows better than to ask for _my_ help."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "If not here, then where?"

Amber regarded Pam for a long moment, "Are you going to kill her?"

Pam sniffed dismissively, "There's a chance that might happen."

Amber smiled, "Good."

Seeing Pam's surprised look Amber moved to the mantelpiece and picked up a framed photo of herself and a male vampire. "This is Jeremy," she said in a low tone, moving to show Pam the photo, "he was my Maker."

Pam considered the photo for a moment, "What happened to Jeremy?"

"Same thing that's happening to me," Amber said, moving to put the photo back, "he got sick."

Before Pam could respond, Eric came back to join them, "She's not here."

Amber shot a dark look over her shoulder, "Just like I _told_ you she wasn't."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "We had to be sure." He glanced at Pam, "Will she help us?"

Pam looked back over at Amber, "Where's Jeremy now?"

Amber turned to face her, bloody tears welling in her eyes, "One minute he had the veins, the next he was dying in my arms."

Eric instinctively glanced at Pam, fear clenching painfully in his chest.

"So if you want to kill her," Amber continued, stepping towards them, "I'm in."

Eric tore his gaze from Pam to give Amber an appreciative smile, "When was the last time you saw her?"

Amber shrugged a shoulder, "Years ago," she said dismissively, "but she called me this morning, said she was in Dallas and needed some help. I told her to f*ck off," she said proudly as Pam and Eric shared a look.

"She's in Dallas," Pam said with a smile.

Eric grinned and turned back to Amber, "Any idea where else she might have gone for help?"

Amber returned his grin, "Where she always goes, straight to Mummy and Daddy."

"And where do Mummy and Daddy live?" Eric prompted.

"Oh they won't be home tonight," Amber assured him, "they'll be going to this," she added, tossing a nearby newspaper in their direction. "The second I told her they were going, she hung up," she paused to look Eric in the eye, "she'll be there."

Eric passed the newspaper over to Pam, "Looks like we're going to a gala." Pam smiled in spite of herself as she read the article, "Do you have a photo of Mummy and Daddy?" Eric asked, turning back to Amber.

"You'll never get in," Amber warned him, "you're vampires and security's going to be tight," she shrugged a shoulder, "and they only invited assholes."

Eric shared a grin with Pam, "You don't know us, sweetheart, we can be assholes," he assured Amber.

Amber eyed him for a few moments, "I'll go get you that picture," she said finally.

Eric dipped his head, "Thank you."

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading - w****ill update again soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is probably my favourite scene from the series but I have changed it, so some of the bits that made it my favourite are no longer included. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites/follows! **

"I told the saleslady that my wife and I were going to an _exclusive_ event and that only the very best would do," Eric announced, coming into the hotel room and revealing a garment bag with a flourish.

He paused as he caught sight of Pam resting on the bed, "Pam?"

Eric watched in concern as she got stiffly to her feet, "Are you sure it's my size?" she teased, coming over to join him.

"I'm well acquainted with _all_ your measurements," he assured her, pushing aside his concern and joining in with her teasing.

Pam smirked, "Is that so?"

Eric quirked an eyebrow, "Well, if you think I need reminding…"

Pam shook her head with a smile as she took the bag off him, "Letch."

"Tease," Eric shot back as she sauntered away and laid the bag on the bed.

Pam looked over her shoulder at him, "Care to help me dress?" she purred, turning around to face him as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"I thought you'd never ask," Eric replied as he took a step towards her, he stopped short as her shirt dropped to the floor.

"Sons of Odin, Pam," he whispered, staring at her in horrified concern, "you're Stage Two."

Pam crossed her arms over her chest and looked away; grabbing the garment bag she held it up in front of her self-consciously. "I'll finish changing in the bathroom," she mumbled, moving passed him.

Eric watched her go, feeling helpless, "Pam-"

"Why don't you see what I picked out for you," she continued, cutting him off, indicating a second garment bag draped over a chair. "Cowboy," she added with a pathetic attempt at a coy smile as she shut herself in the bathroom.

Eric regarded the closed door for a few moments, debating whether or not he should follow her. He'd spent the better part of a century trying to prove to her that she was worth more than her looks, but it seemed that the scars she'd been given as a human still ran too deep.

Pam would continue to define herself first and foremost by her appearance and there was nothing he could do to change that. All he could do was to continue to love and accept her in any incarnation.

Deciding that she needed the space more than his comfort for the moment, Eric turned his attention to the garment bag that contained his clothing for the evening. He frowned as he caught sight of the hat she'd picked out.

He carried the hat and bag over the bed, eyeing them dubiously.

The sound of sobbing coming from the bathroom broke him from his reverie. He tossed the bag and hat carelessly on the bed and strode over to the door, but he stopped short of entering.

He tapped on the door gently, "Pam? Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine," she lied, "don't worry."

It took all of Eric's self-control not to open the door as he caught the hint of pain in her tone, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Eric hesitated before deciding not to push the issue, "I'm right out here if you need me," he told her, "and I'm very handy with zippers," he added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

She laughed and Eric smiled at the sound, "I'll keep that in mind," she assured him.

Satisfied that he'd done something towards improving her mood, Eric returned to the bed and his inspection of the outfit Pam had bought him.

He eyed the bolo tie with distinct distaste, it seemed that her illness hadn't affected her ability to find ways of torturing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric glared at his reflection as he adjusted his hat before fiddling with his bolo tie. This was why he hated the damn things: no matter how many times he attempted to fix it he still couldn't get it to sit right.

"Need some help with that?" Pam asked, emerging from the bathroom.

Eric turned to look at her and blinked; his gaze ran appreciatively over her figure. He'd known the dress would suit her but he hadn't realised just how stunning she'd look in it, even with the dark veins marring her otherwise flawless skin.

"I need some help, covering up the veins," she admitted, holding up a pot of concealer and not quite meeting his eye.

Eric nodded as he came over to join her, "You look beautiful," he murmured, taking another moment to ogle her as he took the concealer from her.

"You scrub rather nicely yourself, Mr. Northman," she teased, straightening his tie.

Eric tilted her face so that she was looking up at him, "I mean it, Mrs. Northman, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Pam felt tears prick the corner of her eyes, "You haven't called me that in a long time."

Eric smiled and cupped her chin, "I think we both knew it was only a matter of time until we-"

"-were on again," they said in unison, smiling.

Shifting his hold on her, Eric moved to close the distance between them, but Pam broke away at the last moment.

"We can't," she insisted, hugging herself, "I'll infect you," she explained at his hurt expression.

Eric sighed and pulled her into his arms, "I always said you'd be the death of me," he said softly, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"It's not funny, Eric," Pam replied, fighting off a smile in spite of herself.

"You're right, it's not," Eric agreed as he pulled back to look into her eyes, "but I refuse to let you go without a fight, we will find a way to fix this. I promise," he told her, kissing her on the forehead.

Tentatively Pam planted a kiss on his chest, above where his heart would be, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Eric replied, pulling her close once more.

...

**A/N: Oh, I forgot to mention - I'm from Australia so if I got the lingo wrong in regards to the tie I do apologise! Will update again soon, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/favourites/follows. Hope you enjoy these next couple of chapters! :)**

"I never thought I'd say this, but these shoes are killing me," Pam muttered, clutching Eric's arm for support as they made their way to the entrance of the gala later that evening.

"I won't let you fall," Eric promised absently as he opened the door for her.

Pam gave a short laugh, "I may just have to hold you to that, Northman."

Eric smirked as he laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips, "Newlyweds it is."

"What?"

Eric merely winked at her as he turned his attention to the officials manning the door to glamour their way in. Once that obstacle was tackled, Eric led Pam down the corridor.

"Care to explain what you meant by 'newlyweds'?" Pam asked, struggling a little to keep pace with him.

Eric slowed down and released her hand so that he could slip his arm around her waist. "You need the extra support and it will be the perfect excuse for me to be unable to keep my hands off you," he explained.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "I've never known you to need an excuse."

"First time for everything," Eric quipped as they entered the main room of the gala.

Both vampires took in the scene with mild horror.

"Of all the horrible things I've seen in my hundred years, this has got to be the most disturbing," Pam commented finally through her teeth as she forced a pleasant smile onto her face.

Eric smiled pleasantly, "It's fun because we're together," he replied in an undertone.

"No it isn't," Pam retorted, her pleasant expression never wavering. She glanced around the room, "What do Mummy and Daddy look like again?"

Eric surreptitiously dug into his pocket to retrieve the photo Amber had given them and showed it to her. Pam surveyed the room as Eric pocketed the photo once more.

"Ah, there," Pam said, pointing in the direction of a group of men, one of whom was laughing loudly. "Someone's having a good time," she commented drily, "think Daddy would be enjoying himself _this_ much if Sarah got to him first?"

Eric narrowed his eyes slightly as he regarded him, "I'll get him alone," he said finally, "you stay here," he added as he guided her into a chair.

"And do what?" she hissed.

"Play nice?" Eric suggested as he straightened and moved off.

Pam glared after him, "Easy for you to say," she grumbled, before plastering a pleasant smile on her face as another woman came to sit beside her.

Eric grinned over his shoulder at her as he made his way through the crowd to Sarah's father.

It took very little convincing to get the other man alone and, with the aid of glamouring, took all of five minutes to ascertain that he knew nothing about his daughter's whereabouts.

He was just winding up the conversation when the sound of gun shots pierced the air.

Forgetting all about Sarah's father, Eric whirled around, desperately seeking Pam through the suddenly frenzied crowd.

The gun men appeared in the doorway, firing their guns into the air and causing the already panicked guests to start fleeing for the nearest exit.

Eric had no choice but to flee with them, out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of purple and looked up just in time to see Pam being bustled out of the opposite door by the crowd.

He swore under his breath as he pushed through the crowd, attempting to follow her. By the time he reached the door, Pam had vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric had long suspected that human architects based their corridor designs on mazes and his attempt to find Pam in the bowels of the building where the gala had been held merely confirmed this.

He growled as he rounded another corner in the seemingly endless corridors. If anything happened to Pam because he couldn't get to her in time he was going to pull the building down brick by brick.

He brightened as he caught sight of a slight figure running towards him, it wasn't Pam but it was almost as good. Despite her attempts to disguise herself, Eric still recognised Sarah Newlin.

She recognised him in almost the same moment and skidded to a stop, letting out a horrified gasp as she did so. She turned to run but Eric was faster and soon had her by the throat.

Sarah gasped from breath, desperately trying to pull his hand away as he lifted her off the ground. In his fury for the part she'd played in Pam's illness and Nora's death, he was very tempted to kill her; momentarily forgetting his need for answers.

Three of the men who'd attacked the gala appeared at the opposite end of the corridor, distracting Eric from his need for revenge. He dropped her as the men drew their weapons.

He was upon them in the next moment, killing them with their own weapons.

He retracted his fangs and pulled the sword out of one of his victims with a satisfied growl as he turned back to where he'd left Sarah. He sighed heavily as he realised that she'd taken the opportunity to run.

Heaving another sigh, Eric headed off down the corridor at vampire speed.

He stopped short as he came up against another group of the assailants; the men braced themselves, but Eric made short work of them. He'd just finished dispatching the last of the group when another group of them appeared out of nowhere.

"Really?" he asked, bracing himself for another attack.

Eric was so engrossed in his task that he almost didn't register that someone was calling his name, he immediately came to a halt as he realised that someone was Pam.

He let out a feral sounding snarl as he caught sight of her bound with silver.

He took a step towards them, weapon raised. The men holding her captive merely yanked the silver tighten around Pam's neck.

At her hiss of pain, Eric instantly dropped his weapon and raised his hands in surrender.

Eric barely noticed the pain as he was bound with silver, he was too enraged that Pam was also a captive and he was powerless to protect her. He clenched his jaw in a mixture of pain and rage as he did a visual assessment of Pam.

He wasn't sure what angered him more: that she was bound with silver or that they had rubbed off some of the concealer, revealing the dark veins that she was at such pains to hide.

He caught her eye and cocked his head to the side, asking silently what he wouldn't give their captors the satisfaction of asking aloud: _Are you all right?_

She gave him a small smile in return with a slightly raised eyebrow and he suppressed a smirk as he deciphered her silent reply: _I'm fine, I always loved silver._

Their silent communication was cut short as they were forced to march down the corridor.

Pam's gasps of pain cut Eric to the quick and he silently promised himself that these men would pay for each and every one of those gasps.

For the moment, neither vampire made any attempt to escape and allowed themselves to be led to the three sports cars waiting outside the building. Eric made a brief, futile attempt to travel in the same car as Pam but the knife that materialised at her throat changed his mind.

Glowering at the humans, he allowed himself to be manhandled into a separate car: they were definitely going to pay for this.

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, will update again soon. Just so you know, I have transcribed all of the Paric scenes of the series now so that I can play with them and there's about 22 chapters in total. Hope you enjoy it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews/favourites/follows. Hope you enjoy the updates :) Once again, anything recognisable is from the series but I have changed it to suit my purposes x**

Eric raised an eyebrow as the cars pulled up outside of the Yakonomo Corporation's Headquarters.

"It's very kind of you to give us such special treatment," he drawled lazily, "but I'm not all that interested in Tru Blood."

His captors ignored him as they exited the car, pulling him with them. Eric suppressed an angry growl as he watched Pam be half carried, half dragged from the car in front.

More of the dark veins had been exposed across her upper body and she staggered under the weight of the silver, gasping with pain. She caught Eric's eye and attempted to regain her footing as her captors practically carried her inside.

Eric clenched his jaw and followed along behind her.

He was surprised as they were taken up several levels before being taken into a room with a large window that looked out across the city.

Both vampires were placed unceremoniously on chairs behind a small table, facing the window. Pam let out a small sigh of relief as she sat down and Eric resisted the urge to take her hand.

As they were secured to the chairs with even more silver, one of the men stepped forward with a clock. He set it for just over seven hours and placed it in front of them on the table.

"Time until dawn," he announced with a bow as the men left them alone, banging the door closed behind them.

"Our first sunrise together," Eric commented drily as he looked over at Pam, she gave him a small smile in return.

"How romantic," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Eric sniggered, as he looked back towards the window, "If I was trying for romance, I would have chosen a better setting," he said finally, glancing back at Pam.

Pam raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No chains for a start," Eric said decisively, "and I would take you home," he continued, staring off into the middle distance as he warmed up to his theme. "Up into the mountains where we could watch the sunrise from a proper vantage point," he smiled, lost in his fantasy, "but when the moment came, I doubt I'd let you see it," he admitted, looking over at her.

"Spoilsport," she teased.

"Realist," he countered seriously, "what would I do in a world without you?"

"Find Sookie?" she suggested.

Eric pulled a face at her, "Finding Sookie would be the last thing on my mind," he informed her. He looked away, "If I lost you, I wouldn't be far behind," he said quietly.

Pam regarded him for a long moment, "I couldn't imagine a world without you in it," she confessed quietly.

Eric looked over at her and, grimacing from the pain, shifted so that he could move his bound hands enough to take one of her hands in his own.

"Whether we meet the True Death today, tomorrow or never, I will _never_ leave you," he told her, looking her straight in the eye.

Pam gave him a teary smile, "Promise?"

He nodded, "I promise."

He gave her hand a small squeeze before releasing it and shifting back into a more comfortable position in his seat, "But we're not going to die tonight," he said resolutely, "they've kept us alive for a reason."

Pam's brow creased, "What do you suppose that reason is?"

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "Best guess? Sarah Newlin."

"What would they want with her?"

Eric looked over at her, "We can't be the only ones who want her dead."

Pam pursed her lips, "It's a small world after all," she commented drily.


	11. Chapter 11

Seven hours later there was still no sign of anyone coming to see them, for bargaining purposes or otherwise. Weak from the disease and the silver, Pam was barely conscious and leaning dangerously to one side on the chair.

A situation that disturbed Eric on many levels, but mostly because it made him feel like a voyeur as he found the slit in her dress terribly distracting.

"Pam," Eric said urgently as she leaned further to the side, "Pam, I need you to stay with me."

Pam groaned as she dutifully sat up a little straighter in her chair, "I wish they'd just let us die already."

"I told you, that's not going to happen," Eric reminded her, "but I need you to stay with me."

"You said that already," Pam pouted.

Eric smirked at her, "There's the insubordinate vampire I know and love."

Pam stuck her tongue out at him and he suppressed an amused smile as the doors suddenly banged open and a group of armed man entered the room. A stocky, well-dressed man sporting a cowboy hat came in behind them and strode towards the table.

"Howdy Mr. Northman, Ms de Beaufort," he greeted them, "my name is Kazuo Ryuichi," he continued, taking a seat at the table. "But all my friends call me Mr. Gus Jnr," Pam raised an eyebrow as she forced herself to sit a little straighter.

"I'm the North American President of the Yakonomo Corporation an honour bestowed on me by my father, Mr. Gus Snr., President of the Yakonomo Corporation. Our signature product, as I'm sure you're aware, was Tru Blood," he explained, "but now the Yakonomo Corporation is bankrupt and I'm the North American President of…Shit."

Pam and Eric shared an amused looked, but said nothing as Mr. Gus continued.

"Now this is a deep dishonour and I require your assistance to take a small step to rectify the situation," he turned to one of the men and barked out an order in Japanese. "Do you know this woman?" he asked, placing the photograph one of the men handed him onto the table, "Sarah Newlin?"

Eric cast a bored glance over the photo, "Yeah, I know of her."

"Do you know where she is?"

Eric sniffed, "No."

Mr. Gus narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any information that could lead us to Sarah?"

Eric pretended to think about it, "No."

"That is unfortunate," Mr. Gus said with mock regret, "because the sun is going to rise in the east in three minutes and you'll be frying like eggs." He paused for effect, "So I will ask again, where is Sarah Newlin?"

Eric returned his gaze steadily, "I have no idea."

Mr. Gus pursed his lips and turned to Pam, "What about you, Ms. de Beaufort, do you have any information that could lead us to the whereabouts of Sarah Newlin?"

Pam forced a smile onto her face, "Why don't you take these chains off and we'll talk."

Unmoved, Mr. Gus barked out an order in Japanese and one of the men swung a machete, stopping dangerously close to the back of Pam's neck. Eric stiffened at the close call, but Pam didn't even flinch.

"Don't you think the machete is overkill?" she asked.

Mr. Gus made a show of looking at the clock that was still counting down until dawn, "Two minutes."

Pam stared blankly at him for a few moments before sighing heavily, "Just tell him, Eric, he's going to take the information and kill us anyway."

Surprised by her fatalistic attitude, Eric looked from her to Mr. Gus. He shifted so that he was leaning forward in his seat, "Give us your word," he demanded. "If your honour is so important to you, give us your word _on your honour_ that you won't kill us if we tell you what you want to know."

Mr. Gus regarded both of them for a long moment, "You have my word."

Eric sat back in his seat with a satisfied nod, "One more condition, _I_ will be the one to kill Sarah Newlin."

Mr. Gus got to his feet, "No, not negotiable." He glared down at them, "Sarah Newlin destroyed my product, my company and she will reap _my_ retribution," he hissed.

Pam shifted uncomfortably in her seat as sunlight began to filter through the window.

"Sarah Newlin killed my sister and is killing my Child," Eric growled, leaning forward once more. "And when I find her I'm going to put my hands around her throat and snap her little blonde bobble head right off," he promised, ignoring the sunlight that was starting to burn his skin.

Pam hissed with pain as the sunlight started to burn her as well, "Who gives a shit who deals the death blow? Dead is dead," she snapped.

Eric and Mr. Gus continued to eye each other, "I kill her, you can have the body," Eric stipulated. Although he was willing to forego that point if necessary as he was becoming increasingly aware of Pam's distress as the sun continued to burn her.

Mr. Gus hesitated for a moment before he nodded, "Deal," he agreed as he took out a device from his pocket and used it to shut the blinds on the window. Both vampires sighed with relief as the sun disappeared.

"Sarah Newlin has a vampire sister who lives here in Dallas," Eric told him, shooting a concerned look in Pam's direction, "with her Daddy and Mummy dead Sarah will have no place left to run."

Mr. Gus smirked, "Can we have the address?"

Eric raised his chin stubbornly, "When night falls we'll go together."

Mr. Gus assessed his determination before he gave a brief nod and strode out of the room, giving the order for the two vampires to be unchained as he left. Mr. Gus' men were quick to follow his orders and then left the two vampires on their own.

Eric watched them go with a small smile of satisfaction, absently rubbing the fading burn marks on his wrists. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to ask about a cure before she dies," he remarked absently.

Receiving no response, he turned back to face her and had just enough time to catch her as she lurched dangerously to the side. "Pam?" he asked, concerned as he cradled her in his arms.

She looked up at him blearily, "It hurts…" she murmured as she rested her head against his shoulder, "and I'm so tired," she added as her eyes slipped shut.

Eric shook her gently, "Hold on, you have to drink some of my blood first," he told her, biting into his wrist.

Pam battered his hand away weakly, "I'll infect you."

"I'll deal with it," he told her, easily evading her attempts to push him away.

"No," she said stubbornly, closing her mouth firmly.

"You're not healing," he told her, a touch of desperation creeping into his tone, "please, Pam."

She looked up at him and reluctantly opened her mouth, without dropping her fangs. Eric frowned but decided it was better than nothing and held his open wrist over her mouth, allowing the blood to drip in.

In his opinion, she barely got enough of his blood before she lost consciousness, however her wounds were beginning to heal and he decided that would have to be enough for the time being.

He carried her over to the darkest point in the room and gently set her down on the ground.

Planting a kiss on her temple, he lay down beside her, taking care to curl around her so that she would be protected by his body should Mr. Gus decide to betray them by reopening the blinds.

...

**A/N: Will update again soon, thanks for reading! By the way, I know Eric wasn't this affected by the disease but...I kind of feel like he should have been, everyone else is/was!**

**PS: Katie, the line about the slit in the dress was for you ;) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favourites, I'm so glad people are enjoying reading this :) Sidnika, I tried to get a little more fluff into these chapters for you :)**

Eric was awake before the sun set the next evening, not that he'd really slept much during the day. His protective instincts had been in overdrive, making it incredibly difficult for him to leave Pam defenceless.

He watched her sleep, gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. At least she'd slept peacefully and had recovered from the burns she'd received. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on her and curled into a tighter defensive ball around her, promising himself that Mr. Gus and the others would pay for what they'd done to her.

It was just unfortunate that Sarah was their only lead and they needed him to find her.

Eric suppressed a start as Pam stirred in his arms. "Good evening," he greeted her, planting a kiss on her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes.

Pam grimaced as she turned in his arms so that she was facing him, "What's good about it?" she grumbled.

"You spent the day in my arms?" Eric suggested with a cheesy smile.

Pam rolled her eyes, valiantly attempting to hide a smile, "That was lame even for you."

Eric smirked, "I try." He regarded her closely, "How are you feeling?"

Pam pulled a face and snuggled closer, "Fine," she replied, her voice a little muffled as she buried her face in his neck.

"Liar."

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "I learnt from the best."

Eric raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when he heard footsteps approaching. As carefully as he could, Eric scooped Pam up and moved at vampire speed to the chairs.

He was seated back at the table with Pam nestled safely on his lap when Mr. Gus and the Yakuza entered the room.

"Evening," Eric greeted them as they came into the room.

Mr. Gus looked surprised to find the vampires awake, confirming Eric's suspicion that he'd hoped to catch them unawares. He felt a grudging respect as he realised Mr. Gus still didn't trust them.

"Is she ok?" Mr. Gus asked, eyeing Pam after he returned Eric's greeting.

"She's fine," Eric replied firmly.

Mr. Gus still looked doubtful, "If she needs the rest, she can stay here."

Eric narrowed his eyes, clutching Pam closer, "She's fine," he repeated in a steely tone.

Mr. Gus spread his hands in defeat, "As you wish. Now, where is Sarah's sister?"

Eric grinned, "I thought you'd never ask," he replied as he got to his feet, taking a moment to steady Pam on hers before gesturing for Mr. Gus to lead the way.

This time Eric got his way and the two vampires were able to travel together to Amber's house.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Pam confessed in a low tone as she rested her head on Eric's shoulder.

Eric looked down at her, "You'll be fine," he reassured her, keeping his own tone low and slipping his arm around her shoulders, "I'll be there with you."

"Just don't let me fall," Pam murmured.

Eric kissed the top of her head, "Never," he promised as the car pulled up outside of Amber's house.

Reluctantly, Eric released Pam to climb out of the car before turning to help her out. He slipped an arm around her waist, as much for support as to keep her close, and led the way up to Amber's door.

Both vampires stared in shock as the door opened to reveal a completely cured Amber.

"What the f*ck?" Pam breathed.

Eric used his free hand to pin Amber to the door frame by her throat, "How come you're healed?" he demanded.

Amber glared up at him defiantly, "Go to hell."

"Oh, I'll do that sweetheart, but I'm taking you with me," Eric told her as he tightened his hold on her neck.

He relaxed his hold on her slightly as Mr. Gus stepped forward, "Perhaps she just needs some persuading," he commented.

Eric gave Amber a malicious smile, "Perhaps she does," he agreed.

In spite of himself, Eric was impressed by how quickly the Yakuza managed to set up an interrogation area in Amber's living room. He watched in grim satisfaction as the younger vampire was strapped to the upside down bed with silver chains.

Once she was secured, Eric stepped forward, "Did your sister come to see you, Amber?" he asked in a cossetting tone.

Amber steadfastly ignored him and remained stubbornly staring up at the ceiling.

Eric narrowed his eyes, "Did she?" he pressed.

Still no response.

Eric felt his anger building, fuelled by his fear that – even if she did say something – they wouldn't get to Sarah in time for it to help Pam.

He leaned in close to her face, "Amber, answer the f*cking question!" he hissed.

Amber still gave no response and Eric got to his feet in disgust, "She's not going to tell us anything," he muttered.

"Perhaps you're not asking the right questions," Mr. Gus suggested, "May I?"

Eric gave a dismissive gesture as he came to stand by Pam who was leaning against the wall for support.

Both of the vampires watched as Mr. Gus came to stand beside Amber, "Hello Amber," he greeted her in a kind tone, "my name is Mr. Gus. Now Mr. Northman and Ms. de Beaufort tell me that your sister is paying you to remain in hiding, is that true?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amber glanced at him, but otherwise made no response.

"Would you say that money is a prime motivator for you?" he pressed, "Because Amber, we want to put it right and assuming your sister is in possession of an antidote for this virus it could mean a lot of money for all of us. Did Sarah come to see you?"

Amber glared up at him, "Her name is not Sarah, it's Noomi," she insisted, "and she is a _good_ person."

Eric snorted, "Yeah, a good person who created a virus that is killing off every single vampire on the planet."

"Except now she's the cure," Amber retorted.

Pam gave a start and stepped towards the bed, "Did you just say _Sarah_ is the cure?" she demanded.

Amber clamped her mouth shut, looking horrified at what she'd revealed.

Pam narrowed her eyes and moved to retrieve a photo from the mantelpiece. "My turn," she said flatly, waving off Eric's assistance and making her way over to Amber.

"Your sister may have healed you," Pam began in a conversational tone, sitting on the edge of the bed, "but she's killing me."

Behind her, Eric stiffened at her words but Amber stayed resolutely silent, staring up at the ceiling once more.

Pam removed the photo from the frame and gestured for Mr. Gus' cigarette lighter, "And she killed Jeremy," she reminded Amber as Mr. Gus handed the lighter to her. "You loved Jeremy," she continued, holding up the photo, "and Jeremy loved you, you were happy together then your sister Sarah – Noomi, whatever you want to call her," she said dismissively as she lit the lighter. "Set fire to that happiness. She killed him," Pam added in an almost savage tone as she held the lighter up to the photo.

"Stop it," Amber begged.

Pam ignored her and held the flame closer to the photo, "Time's a-wasting Amber," she warned her, "tell us where she is."

"I can't," Amber said finally, "she saved me."

"Well, stop trying to save her," Pam snapped as she set the photo alight.

Amber glared up at her, "F*ck you, she's my sister."

Pam growled as she suddenly no longer saw Amber chained to the bed but Sarah herself.

"I won't tell you anything," Amber-in-Sarah's guise insisted.

Pam didn't even think as she leapt to her feet with a feral snarl as Sarah suddenly morphed into Sookie. Dimly she heard Eric call out her name, but she was too enraged to hear him and, snapping off one of the bed legs, staked Amber.


	13. Chapter 13

Pam stood, breathing heavily above the large puddle of blood that had once been Amber. The sound of Mr. Gus swearing behind her brought her back to reality and she dropped the makeshift stake as she realised what she'd done.

She looked up at Eric who looked torn between concern and horror, "Pam…" he began, but she didn't stay to hear what he would say and disappeared as fast as she could down the hallway.

Eric stayed in the room long enough to hear Mr. Gus give instructions for his men to clean up the room before he followed her.

He found Pam curled up in the foetal position on Amber's bed with her back to the door.

"You shouldn't have killed her," he said quietly as he came into the room.

Pam sniffed, "She wasn't going to co-operate anyway."

Eric pursed his lips, "She _was_ co-operating," he snapped, momentarily forgetting his concern.

Pam rolled over to look at him and his anger left as quickly as it came as he saw the bloody tears that stained her face. "What do you want me to say, Eric?" she asked quietly, "I saw Sookie on that couch and I f*cking lost it."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Sookie?"

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "Last request, remember?" she replied with a faint smile

Eric eyed her for a long moment, "Do you want to die?"

Pam wiped the tears off her face, "I _want_ to kill Sarah Newlin," she said decisively, "that's why we came here, isn't it?"

Eric shook his head, "No."

Pam looked surprised, "No?"

"She's the answer Pam, she can cure you," Eric insisted, "this isn't about capturing her to _find_ the cure any more, this is about capture and-"

"Capture and exploit," came a voice from the doorway.

Eric jumped to his feet with a snarl, taking a protective stance in front of Pam. He retracted his fangs as he recognised Mr. Gus, but maintained his position between him and Pam.

"You're a capitalist, yes?" Mr. Gus asked as he entered the room, apparently unconcerned by Eric's attitude, "I have a business proposition for you."

Eric raised an eyebrow warily, "I'm listening."

"Together we track down Miss Newlin," Mr. Gus began, as he moved to the foot of the bed, shadowed by Eric who continued to obscure his view of Pam. "We capture her and we synthesise her blood, we bottle it and we distribute it as product: Nu Blood."

"Catchy," Pam commented from the bed.

Eric suppressed a smirk, but Mr. Gus chose to ignore her comment as he continued with his proposition, "Now the Yakonomo Corporation will maintain a controlling interest but you will own…49% of the company."

Eric considered his proposal for a moment, "I only see one problem," he said, crossing his arms, "how the hell are we supposed to find her?"

Mr. Gus smiled, "In Japan, business and government work together and when Tokyo hears about Miss Newlin's potential, we will have immediate access to all of their intelligence assets and we will find her," he assured him.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he regarded the businessman, "You don't need a partner," he observed.

"I'm sorry, was that a question?" Mr. Gus asked sarcastically, "My word is _oak_," he reminded him.

Eric pursed his lips, now certain that there was a catch, "Why do you need us?"

Mr. Gus dropped his gaze, "Nu Blood will eradicate Hepatitus V from the planet; the only problem is that the public has lost its trust in the Yakonomo Corporation." He paused, "They'll want proof that Nu Blood works which means we'll need a vampire's testimonial in the advertising," he added, meeting Eric's eye once more.

"You want Pam to be spokesperson for your Nu Blood commercials?" Eric asked with a hint of incredulity.

Mr. Gus glanced over Eric's shoulder to where Pam was now sitting up on the bed. "Even with the disease, you have to admit that she is a beautiful woman," he commented.

Eric narrowed his eyes at Mr. Gus' appraising look of Pam and stepped into his line of vision, "No."

Mr. Gus took a step back, "Do you know what 49% of a three and a half billion dollar a year company is?" he challenged. Eric looked torn and, sensing victory, Mr. Gus smiled, "I thought so. Now my word is oak – what is your word worth?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"You have my word," Eric replied after a long moment, shaking his hand.

"Really?" Mr. Gus asked after they shook on it, "Because I thought I had your word earlier tonight before she hauled off and killed the sister."

At the implied threat to Pam, Eric invaded Mr. Gus' personal space, "You need us, right?" he asked, towering over him. Mr. Gus reluctantly inclined his head and Eric smiled, "Well then you're just going to have to trust us."

Mr. Gus didn't look overly convinced, or pleased, at the prospect but he nodded and left the room. Eric waited until he was out of earshot before turning to face Pam.

"We still have to find her," Pam commented, "and hope that the cure even works."

"It will work," Eric replied as he crawled up the bed to join her.

"You don't know that," Pam reminded him, relaxing against him as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm your Maker, I know everything," he informed her.

Pam snorted, "Of course," she agreed sarcastically. She looked up at him, "I can't believe that you agreed to all that," she said in a low tone.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "Humans are fragile," he said easily with a smirk, "who knows what may happen."

"I thought your word was oak," Pam quipped, doing a passable impersonation of Mr. Gus as she did so.

Eric snorted and pulled her closer, "Only to you," he told her seriously, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I feel so special," Pam retorted, her sarcastic tone belied by the way she cuddled closer to him.

"You are," he agreed as he pulled her even closer and rested his cheek on the top of her head, "and I am not going to lose you," he added, so quietly that without her vampire hearing she would have missed it.

Although she hoped for the alternative, Pam couldn't share his confidence that everything would be all right. Instead she contented herself with burrowing even deeper into his embrace.

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, will update again tomorrow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows :) Unfortunately the 'throwing-the-shirt-in-the-face' scene didn't really work for my purposes, so this is my version. Hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

Later that evening Eric was rifling through Amber's wardrobe whilst Pam had a shower in the en suite. He paused in his rummaging as he heard the water stop, hearing nothing to alarm him, Eric resumed his task.

"Have you found anything yet?" she called out through the bathroom door.

"Nothing that isn't pink," Eric replied, still intent on his task.

Pam opened the door, clad only in a towel, "Is that a problem?"

"Not for you," Eric replied without looking at her, "I found a tracksuit that might fit you," he added, nodding towards the bed.

Pam walked passed him and he was momentarily distracted as he noticed her lack of attire for the first time.

"Eric?" Pam prompted, breaking Eric from his ogling.

He raised his eyes to her face, "Hmm?"

"Were you even listening?" she asked, looking amused.

"Of course," Eric scoffed as he turned back to the wardrobe.

"What did I just say?" she asked.

"You asked me if I was listening," Eric replied smoothly.

He didn't even have to see her face to know that she was glaring at him, "Nice try," she deadpanned.

"Worth a shot," he replied easily as he finally found some of Jeremy's clothes in the back of the wardrobe.

Pam rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed and inspected the clothes Eric had selected for her. "I was actually asking whether you had heard anything else from our 'partner,'" she said, raising an eyebrow as she examined the floral print t-shirt.

"He doesn't expect an answer from Tokyo tonight," Eric told her absently as he checked the size of a pair of pants and a shirt against himself. "I suggest you get some rest," he added, tossing the pants to one side and looking for another pair.

"Works for me," Pam replied wearily as she stood up and began to get dressed.

Eric shot a concerned look in her direction, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered, her voice slightly muffled as she pulled the shirt over her head, "stop worrying."

"I don't believe you," he said, ignoring her comment.

"Tough," Pam answered before suddenly gasping in pain, she clutched the bedpost for support and squeezed her eyes shut.

Eric was at her side in an instant, "Pam?"

She shook her head as she scrunched her face further, willing the pain away. "It's nothing," she insisted once she could speak, "I'm fine," she added, sounding thoroughly unconvincing as she opened her eyes.

Eric rocked on the balls of his feet, feeling helpless. "I'd leave you behind to rest but I don't trust these people," he admitted, torn between wanting her to be comfortable and his need for her to be safe.

Pam gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine," she repeated as she straightened and let go of the bedpost, only to fall into his arms the next moment.

Eric looked down at her, "You were saying?"

"Just shut up and get me to the bed," Pam mumbled against his chest.

At any other time Eric would have had a roguish comment in response to her order, but he was too terrified to do anything except do as she bid. He crouched beside the bed as she snuggled gratefully into the pillow.

"Better?" he asked, trying to hide his anxiety as her weakened condition brought back painful memories of Nora.

She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off, "And don't even think about saying 'I'm fine'," he ordered.

Pam closed her mouth and looked at him apologetically, Eric smoothed her hair off her forehead. "We're so close now, Pam," he said softly, "and once we find Sarah everything is going to be ok."

Pam regarded him for a long moment before she reached out to touch his cheek, "I love you."

Eric cleared his throat as he suddenly found himself close to tears, "Don't you dare say good bye to me," he said firmly as he kissed the palm of her hand before taking it in both of his. "Not when we're so close. As your Maker, I forbid it," he added, forcing a smile.

Pam smiled weakly, "So bossy."

"Well, you're so stubborn," he retorted, kissing her on the forehead as he stood up.

Pam shifted into a more comfortable position, "But you still love me," she murmured as her eyes slipped shut.

Eric stooped to plant another kiss on her forehead, blinking back tears as he did so.

"Always."


	15. Chapter 15

Despite his misgivings about Pam's condition, Eric was surprised to find that he'd slept through the entire day. He wondered vaguely whether it was the bed or the woman draped across his chest that had made him so comfortable.

His vague wonderings were cut short as his instincts alerted him to how late in the evening it actually was. Panic welled up in his chest as he realised that Pam was still unconscious, regardless of her illness she shouldn't have slept so late either.

"Pam," he said urgently as he shook her shoulder, he breathed a small sigh of relief as she started awake, fangs barred. "We overslept," he explained as she shot him a questioning look.

Pam groaned and buried her face in his chest for a brief moment, "Let's get this over with," she said with a sigh, rolling off him.

Eric stretched as he climbed out of the bed. Pam staggered to her feet on the other side of the bed and Eric pretended not to notice how unsteady she was on her feet as she came to join him.

Wordlessly he took her hand and led her out of the bedroom, only to find the rest of the house deserted. Both vampires stopped in the living room and looked around in disbelief.

"He f*cking didn't," Pam said bitterly as she sat down on the nearest armrest.

Eric spun on his heel and marched towards the front door, flinging it open he blinked in shock as he found Mr. Gus and the rest of the Yakuza waiting on the driveway.

Mr. Gus turned around with a cocky grin, "Shall we go make some money?"

Eric returned his grin with a devilish one of his own, "Absolutely," he replied as Pam appeared at his side.

"Then let's do this," Mr. Gus replied before barking out a series of orders in Japanese.

Eric and Pam shared a look, "His word is oak," Pam said finally.

Eric snorted, "You're quite taken by the phrase," he commented as they left the house and he closed the door behind them.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, as she accepted his arm, "I enjoy its absurdity."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Eric replied in a low tone as he opened the car door for her.

"I quiver with fear," she drawled sarcastically as he helped her into the car. Eric smirked and kissed her hand before closing the door and rounding the back of the car to join her.

Eric was impressed by the Yakuza's precision in locating Sarah Newlin. They had barely pulled up in the deserted Felllowship of the Sun camp before Sarah herself appeared a short distance away.

She started walking towards them with her arms outstretched as they climbed out of the cars. Confused by her apparent willingness to be caught, Eric hesitated as he considered how to handle the situation.

A course of action that was not shared by his progeny.

"F*cking bitch," Pam spat as she suddenly rushed from his side and pinned Sarah to a pole by her neck.

Surprised by her sudden burst of energy it took Eric a few moments to catch up to her, "Pam," he began in a warning tone, "don't do this."

Pam ignored him as she tightened her hold on Sarah's throat, "Kill me," Sarah begged, "please kill me."

Pam regarded her with a mixture of irritation and curiosity, "Do you want to die?" she demanded through her fangs.

Sarah shook her head as best she could with Pam gripping her throat, "No, but I must."

"Pam…" Eric said in a slightly panicked tone as the Yakuza surrounded them, guns drawn. "Stand down," he ordered, looking from the Yakuza to her.

He cursed inwardly as Pam showed no sign of yielding, he'd lost the ability to command her when he'd released her. He looked helplessly back at the guns trained on her, he had to find a way to stop her from doing something stupid.

An idea presented itself as another member of the Yakuza appeared beside him and drew his weapon. Eric had grabbed the gun and trained it on himself before the man even knew what had happened.

"Let her go," Eric commanded, "or I pull the trigger."

Pam looked from Sarah to Eric, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"If you are determined to die then I'm coming with you," Eric informed her, taking the safety off the gun as he did so.

"Are you insane?" she demanded.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

Looking torn, Pam turned back to Sarah who was babbling about prophecies and messiahs. Pam raised an eyebrow as she caught the last of Sarah's ramblings, "…but I will return as the Princess of Peace, the Messiah."

"Well I have seen your future, Messiah," Pam told her with a malicious smile, "and it's not very bright."

Her decision made, Pam bared her fangs and sank them deep into Sarah's throat. Eric breathed a small sigh of relief and dropped the gun as Pam finished drinking.

Pam licked the last of the blood from her lips as she tossed Sarah to the side and turned to face Eric. Both vampires and the Yakuza watched in awe as the dark veins littering Pam's skin began to fade, Pam beamed at Eric as the last of the veins disappeared.

"It works," Mr. Gus whispered in an awed tone as Pam started to laugh.

For his part, Eric had barely enough time to register that Pam had moved before she flung herself into his arms. "You stupid, stubborn Viking," she mumbled, between the kisses she was showering on his face and neck, "what did you think you were doing?"

"What did you think _you_ were doing?" he countered, holding her out at arm's length. He shook his head, marvelling at her recovery, "Impossible woman," he murmured.

"_Your_ impossible woman," she retorted with a coy smile.

"Oh, you are most certainly _mine_," Eric agreed, pulling her in for a lingering kiss.

Behind them Mr. Gus loudly cleared his throat, "As touching as this is," he said drily as they broke apart, "we have some business to conclude," he reminded them.

Eric grinned, still clutching Pam close to him, "Lead on partner," he said cheerfully before pecking a beaming Pam on the lips.

Mr. Gus regarded the uncharacteristically giddy pair for a long moment, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, the other chapters are coming along but still need a bit of tweaky - although I should still be able to post a couple more tomorrow :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favourites - especially those who review as 'guest' since I can't thank you personally :)**

Pam's elation over being healed lasted until it became clear that they would be taking Sarah to Fangtasia.

"I hate Shreveport," Pam grumbled, as she stood off to the side with Eric and watched Mr. Gus make arrangements for some of Sarah's blood to be sent off to the Yakonomo labs.

"It won't be for long," Eric assured her, "and then we can leave."

Pam glanced at him, "They have the controlling interest, Eric, we go wherever they say we go." She paused, "Or I should say _I_ go wherever they say," she added bitterly.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Eric replied firmly, "we're a packaged deal."

Pam snorted, "Are you sure you won't forget about everything else once you're back with your precious Sookie?"

"She's not my Sookie," Eric retorted.

"Oh, I forgot, _she_ owns _you_," Pam amended spitefully.

Her comment surprised Eric who didn't realise that she still felt so threatened by Sookie. He felt a surge of anger that she doubted him, which was quickly redirected to its proper place as he acknowledged that he had no one to blame for that but himself.

"Only one woman can claim ownership over me," he said seriously, "and she is not Sookie Stackhouse."

Pam looked at him with both eyebrows raised.

"If I have to spend the rest of eternity proving it to you then I will," Eric told her, "but you're the only woman for me."

Pam remained unmoved, "What about Willa?"

Eric looked her straight in the eye, "What about her?"

Slightly mollified by his answer Pam relaxed her tense posture, "I still hate Shreveport," she said finally.

Eric suppressed a smile at her petulant expression, "I know."

Mr. Gus turned to face them, "Ready to go?" he called as the Yakuza bundled Sarah into one of the cars.

"Right behind you," Eric replied, turning back to Pam and offering his hand.

"And I hate him too," Pam added in a low tone.

Eric suppressed a chuckle, "Don't worry, there are other debts still to be settled," he said meaningfully.

Pam smiled for the first time since hearing their destination, "You promise?" she asked, taking his hand.

"My word is oak," he told her with mock solemnity.

Pam grinned as she allowed him to lead her to the car, "How could I forget?"

Eric's only response was a conspiratorial wink as he climbed into the backseat with her.

The trip back to Shreveport took the remainder of the evening and, despite her aversion to the place in general, Pam couldn't help feeling a little nostalgic as they pulled into the car park behind Fangtasia.

"Home sweet home," Eric commented with a sardonic smile.

Pam snorted, "A prison by any other name…" she quipped, making him laugh as they climbed out of the car.

The Yakuza pulled a terrified Sarah from one of the other cars, "You mentioned there was somewhere we could keep her," Mr. Gus reminded them as he watched them drag Sarah to the door.

"There's a dungeon, Pam will show you," Eric replied.

Both Pam and Mr. Gus looked at him in surprise, "You're not coming with us?" Mr. Gus asked, clearly displeased.

"I have to see Bill," he said, addressing the crestfallen Pam and attempting to reassure her, "protocol demands that I let him know that Pam and I are back in the area," Eric explained, turning his attention to Mr. Gus. "He's the King of Louisiana," he added at Mr. Gus' confused expression.

"I see," Mr. Gus replied, a trace of suspicion in his tone.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Eric added, catching Pam's eye.

Pam gave a brief nod and Eric moved off, "Don't tell anyone about _why_ we're here," Mr. Gus called after him.

Eric shot him a cocky smile, "I wouldn't dream of it," he replied before taking flight.

When he returned later that evening, Eric wasn't surprised to find Pam waiting for him in his office.

"You smell like Sookie," she said flatly as he entered the room, "I thought you were going to see Bill."

"Sookie was there," Eric replied as he sat down behind his desk, looking subdued.

"Of course she was," Pam drawled, "and what suicidal mission was she talking him into this time?"

Eric didn't hear her, "Bill's been infected," he told her looking thoughtful.

"No," Pam said firmly.

Eric looked up at her surprise, "No?"

Pam gave him a pointed look, "Whatever scheme Sookie's talked you into, forget it."

"We have the cure, Pam," Eric replied, "he's _dying_."

Pam regarded him for a long moment, "You told them there's a cure didn't you," she said finally, Eric looked away. "Are you f*cking stupid?" she snapped, "It's bad enough when you put your own neck on the line for Sookie," she told him, "but now we're _both_ going to die."

"No one's going to die," Eric retorted, "it's all under control, I told her that I'd sort something out."

Pam gave a derisive snort, "Her precious Bill is dying, Eric," she reminded him, "do you really think Sookie's going to do nothing?" She shook her head as she stood up, "She's snapped her fingers and, once again, you've come running," she said bitterly, "we're dead," she added as she left the room.

Eric sighed as he watched her go, wondering how he was going to prove to her once and for all that – regardless of anything and anyone else – _she_ would always come first in his life.

...

**A/N: Yeah, so I decided that I didn't like that Pam knew nothing about Bill until they were going to "do something stupid." And, since Eric wasn't sick, I saw no reason for him to be looking for Sookie (not that it made all that much sense anyway)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter has a _slight_ tie-in with my new chapter in "Terms of Endearment," you don't need to have read it but it might add a little extra**

The next evening Pam still hadn't forgiven Eric for spilling the beans, but they presented a united front as they joined Mr. Gus for a business meeting.

"The production and distribution of Nu Blood is going to take longer than originally anticipated," Mr. Gus informed them without preamble.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "How long?"

Mr. Gus shrugged, "A couple of months, maybe a year?"

"Aren't these the same scientists who invented Tru Blood?" Pam asked, "How is synthesising Sarah's blood any harder than that was?"

"Well, her blood is synthesised," Mr. Gus replied dismissively.

Pam blinked, "Pardon?"

"A few hours after collecting the sample we had it perfect," Mr. Gus explained with a proud smile.

"Then why, the f*ck, aren't we already printing money?" Pam demanded.

"Because, Ms de Beaufort, we don't want it perfect," Mr. Gus explained with exaggerated patience. "See, the folks over at Gillette – I know them well – they could fabricate a razor capable of lasting a lifetime, but they don't. And Energiser they could invent a battery that could keep going and going, but they don't either." He paused, "Now the point is when our product, Nu Blood, goes on the market we don't want it to work too well. We don't want a _perfect_ cure, you follow?"

"The shorter the half-life, the greater the profit," Eric summarised impassively.

Mr. Gus grinned, "Amen," he agreed. "Which is why our little trade secret has to stay just that for the foreseeable future, nobody can know about it, are we clear?" he asked, watching them closely.

Eric and Pam studiously avoided looking at each other, "We're clear," Eric assured him with a pleasant smile.

"Clear as a bell," Pam drawled as one of the Yakuza came forward and said something to Mr. Gus in Japanese.

Both vampires stiffened as they recognised the words 'Sookie Stackhouse.' Mr. Gus noticed their reaction and stood up, "Let's meet this Sookie Stackhouse shall we?" he suggested.

Pam shot Eric a dark 'I told you so' look as they turned in their seats as Sookie was ushered into the room. Sookie hesitated as she caught sight of the Yakuza before she straightened her spine and took a step forward.

"I…don't mean to bother y'all," she began, sounding nervous, "but I was just hoping for a minute alone with Eric."

Mr. Gus looked between Sookie and Eric, "Tell me, how do you two know each other?" he asked, his pleasant expression belied by the threatening undertone in his voice.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "Just another fang-banger," he replied dismissively, shooting Pam a meaningful look that she chose to ignore. "I f*cked her once a couple of years ago and now I can't get rid of her. She keeps coming back for more," he added with a cocky smile in Mr. Gus' direction.

"Well if that's true, what a very lucky man you are," Mr. Gus replied, unimpressed.

He motioned the Yakuza forward and they circled Sookie, weapons drawn.

"Hey!" Sookie cried, taking a step back.

"Drop the guns," Eric ordered, trying to keep his tone neutral, "you don't want to do that."

Mr. Gus raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "If all this girl is to you is just another fang-banger, why are you protecting her?"

"I'm not protecting her," Eric retorted, "but this particular fang-banger's brother happens to be with the Sherrif's Department," he explained, causing the Yakuza and Mr. Gus to look uneasy. "If she were to go missing he'd come looking for her. He's done that in the past," he added as Mr. Gus cast a suspicious look in Sookie's direction.

"Let me take care of this," Eric continued in his most persuasive tone, "I'll glamour her that will leave us less vulnerable."

Mr. Gus still looked doubtful, but he nodded, motioning for the Yakuza to step down. Eric stood up and came to stand in front of Sookie, silently willing her to play along with the charade.

"Hello Sookie," he said quietly.

To his relief Sookie moulded her features into a blank, adoring stare, "Hello," she replied dreamily.

"I thought I told you not to come here," he reminded her.

"I couldn't wait," she replied, sounding a little breathless.

"It's really beneath you how you keep showing up, begging for it. Understand?" he asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

She nodded, "I understand."

"I know where you live and should I ever be inclined to see you, I will come and find you," he told her. "You won't come back here," he continued firmly, "you will get into your car and you will drive home. You never saw these men, you never saw me," he added.

"I never saw you," she repeated dutifully.

Eric smiled, "Excellent, off you go," he commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Sookie turned around and, keeping her face carefully blank, left Fangtasia.

Eric turned back to Mr. Gus with a smile, "There, all taken care of."

"I hope so, for your sake," Mr. Gus replied ominously. "Now, if you and Ms. de Beaufort will excuse me," he continued in a brighter tone, "I have some other business to attend to."

"Of course," Eric agreed with a slight bow, motioning for Pam to follow him as he retreated into his office.

"I told you she wouldn't just sit idly by," Pam hissed as Eric shut the door behind them.

"Relax, I handled it," Eric countered, taking a seat on the edge of his desk.

"Mr. Gus may be an idiot but he's not completely stupid, Eric," Pam retorted, "despite Sookie's rather convincing display of being brainless, he's still suspicious," she added savagely.

"I can handle Mr. Gus," Eric scoffed.

Pam still looked doubtful and Eric pushed off his desk, "Don't worry," he said, taking one of her hands in his, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Pam muttered.

Eric used her hand to pull her into an embrace, "Nothing's going to happen, Mrs. Northman," Eric promised and felt her smile against his chest. "You're stuck with me," he added as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"That's a shame," Pam said after a moment, pulling back to smirk up at him, "imagine all the shoes I could buy if I didn't have to share that 49%."

Eric laughed and pulled her closer, "You can buy all the shoes you want," he assured her, resting his chin on the top of her head, "as long as I don't have to come with you."

Pam grinned as she snuggled closer, "Deal."

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, should have more up tomorrow :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support - I'm glad that you're all enjoying the spin I've given this season, hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

Later that evening Eric and Pam were still shut up in his office and discussing their next move in low voices. They both looked up Mr. Gus entered the room, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Eric shook his head, "No."

Mr. Gus regarded them carefully, taking note of their close proximity, "I've got to hop on a flight to Dallas," he said after a beat, "but I'll be back by sunrise."

"Well if you need anything just let us know," Eric said flippantly.

Mr. Gus narrowed his eyes, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Mr. Northman," he stipulated in a warning tone, "_that's_ what I need from you."

"Rightio partner," Eric replied glibly as Mr. Gus made to leave.

Mr. Gus paused in the doorway, "Oh and my men will keep you company until I'm back," he informed them before disappearing down the corridor.

Both vampires remained completely still until they heard Mr. Gus' car leave the parking lot. Eric stood up, "Now's as good a time as any."

Pam pursed her lips as she followed him out of the room, "Remind me again why we're doing this," she hissed as she followed him down to the basement.

"We've got to get some of Sarah's blood to Bill," Eric replied, double checking that they weren't being followed.

"I'm still not sure that's a good enough reason," Pam commented as they made their way down the last of the stairs.

"He's sick, Pam," Eric reminded her, "and he got it from Sookie so it's progressing fast," he added absently as he took a step towards Sarah who was bound and gagged in the middle of the room.

"Of course it's progressing fast," Pam retorted, looking around nervously as Eric knelt beside the cowering Sarah, "it's Sookie. Everything she wants she has to have now."

Any response Eric would have made was cut short as a sound came from the tunnel at the back of the basement. Both vampire tensed, fangs drawn.

Eric retracted his fangs as Sookie came into view, Pam followed suit but didn't relax her defensive posture.

"What part of I will come to you did you not understand?" Eric demanded.

Sookie gave an apologetic shrug as Bill and Jessica came into the room behind her.

"F*ck, you look like shit," Pam commented as Bill stepped out of the shadows.

Bill gave her a weak smile, "Why thank you Pam."

Jessica caught sight of Sarah and pounced on her, "Remember me?" she hissed, "I'm Jason's demon-whore, I'm the girl you tried to get James to _rape,_" she added, baring her fangs in Sarah's face as she cowered away from her.

"Jess," Bill admonished her, "Jessica!" he repeated as she maintained her threatening posture above Sarah.

Eric smirked, "Go ahead, Jessica," he told her.

Jessica pulled herself together and stepped back, Bill regarded Sarah dubiously.

"Tell no one about this," Eric stipulated as he motioned Bill forward.

"You know we won't," Sookie assured him, earning an eye roll from Pam.

"Go ahead," Eric prompted, surprised as Bill made no move to come any closer.

Pam shifted nervously as she heard the Yakuza milling above them, "What the f*ck are you waiting for?" she snapped, "Drink the bitch and leave before we _all_ die."

Bill shook his head, "No," he said firmly, "I don't want the blood."

"What the f*ck do you mean you don't want it?" Jessica demanded.

"Jessica-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Why, Bill?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

"You don't even know, do you?" Sookie challenged as she stepped towards him.

"I don't know how to explain myself," Bill said apologetically, "except to say that I have accepted my fate."

"And that would be all well and good if you had to but you don't," Jessica insisted, her voice rising in her agitation. "All you've got to do is drink her blood," she continued, gesturing towards Sarah, "and this could all be over."

Pam glanced nervously at the ceiling, "As much as I appreciate a good character drama," she hissed, "the Yakuza are upstairs so need I remind you to keep it the f*ck down volumewise."

"Whatever this is," Sookie said, moving in front of Bill, "whatever you're doing, you don't get to hide behind the word fate. The cure is right f*cking there, look at her, she's your fate, she is you destiny." She bit back a sob, "If you don't drink her blood you're making a choice Bill, a choice you won't have to live with, but we will – Jessica and me."

"You're right," Bill agreed after a long moment.

"Thank God," Jessica breathed.

"I am making a choice," Bill continued, "I'm _choosing_ the True Death."

Pam and Eric glanced at each other, half confused, half exasperated.

"F*ck you, Bill," Jessica spat, turning away from him.

"Jessica…" Bill said, looking at Sookie helplessly.

"Don't you look at me like that," Sookie said, choking back her tears, "I'm with her."

"I want to know why," Jessica demanded.

Bill spread his hands hopelessly, "I can't."

Sookie slapped him across the face, "Try," she snapped.

He gave her mournful look, "There are no words."

Sookie made to slap him again, but Eric rushed to her side at vampire speed and stopped her. "You should leave," he ordered, looking at Bill, "and not a word about Sarah to anyone."

Bill nodded, "I understand."

The small group watched him go in concern, Eric looked down at Sookie, "I'm sorry, Sookie," he murmured as he released her hand. Sookie made no reply but merely collapsed against him, sobbing.

Pam ignored the pair and turned her attention to Jessica who was sobbing quietly, she was at her side in an instant and had pulled her into an embrace in the next moment. Jessica dropped her head to her shoulder, clinging to the older vampire as she sobbed her heart out.

They broke apart at the sound of voices from above, "You should go cheeto," Pam said, giving Jessica a small push towards the tunnel.

Jessica sniffed and nodded, "Thank you," she murmured, before looking over to where Sookie was still sobbing against Eric. "Sookie?" she called.

At the sound of her voice, Sookie broke away from Eric, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," Eric repeated, glancing at Jessica as he spoke, "for both of you."

Sookie nodded as she made her way over to Jessica, "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Let's go," Jessica said in a low tone and, wrapping an arm around each other, the pair disappeared down the tunnel.

"Well, that went well," Pam commented drily once they had gone.

"Bill's a fool," Eric snapped, ignoring her comment, "he's finally got everything that he wants and he's just going to throw it away." He shook his head as he began to lead the way up the stairs, "You wouldn't have given up so easily," he added.

Pam paused on the stairs behind him, looking thoughtful, "No, I guess not," she agreed as she followed him back to his office.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I stole the dialogue for this scene, but otherwise it's different to how it went down in the series since Eric wasn't the one invected**

Later that evening, Pam found herself outside Bill's house, debating whether or not to ring the doorbell. The memory of Jessica's tearstained face changed her mind, she'd always had a soft spot for the younger vampire.

Swallowing her pride, she rang the doorbell.

It was a mark of how ill Bill really was that it took him a few minutes to answer the door, he blinked in surprise as he recognised her. "Pam," he greeted her, stepping back to allow her to enter.

"You're making a mistake," Pam said flatly as she followed him into his study, "I know what you're going through," she continued as they both sat down. "When I reached the later stages of the illness I felt the same way you do, nihilistic, prepared to die, _wanting_ to die," she paused, "this disease doesn't just destroy the body."

Bill shook his head, "It's not the disease."

"Nobody's talking about it," Pam said, ignoring his comment, "but it attacks the spirit."

Bill sighed, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for Jessica," Pam informed him, "what you're doing to her is unconscionable."

Bill raised an eyebrow, "I hardly think you're qualified to lecture me about my progeny."

Pam narrowed her eyes, "I had my reasons for what I did, Tara didn't have to like them but at least she knew what they were." She pinned him with a hard stare, "If you want to die I'm the last person to try and stop you, but Jessica deserves to know why."

Bill shook his head and looked away, "She wouldn't understand."

"You should at least _try_," she insisted.

Pam resisted the urge to reach out and shake him as he continued to stare silently into the middle distance. "What about Sookie then?" she pressed, "Are you going to tell her why you're doing this?"

"I'm doing this for Sookie," Bill replied quietly, turning back to face her, "everything I'm doing I'm doing for her."

"Try listening to her then," Pam retorted, "because even I know this isn't what she wants."

"But it's what she needs," Bill insisted.

"She loves you," Pam told him, "though God only knows why," she muttered under her breath.

"She'll learn to love someone else," Bill replied evenly, "but not while I'm on the planet."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself Bill."

"If she weren't fae, she wouldn't be drawn to us and we wouldn't be drawn to her," Bill continued as though he hadn't heard her. "In the end it is her light that pulls us in just as she is pulled to our darkness." He paused and shot her a sideways glance, "Did you progress to the point that you were having fever dreams?"

Pam shifted in her seat, "I've had a couple."

"Before I came out to Fangtasia tonight, I dreamt that Sookie was rocking a baby to sleep, it was our baby I suppose," he said, looking a little wistful as Pam wrinkled her nose, "she was singing a lullaby and putting the baby down for the night. I came up behind her, not to be a part of it but to observe I guess, and I looked over her shoulder and I saw our child."

Bill looked at her with a haunted expression, "And it was a void, a dark void. Sookie had given birth to death, that's all we are and that's all I can give her." He shook his head, "I've lied to her, threatened her, almost raped her and yet like a moth to the flame she always returns to me, she can't let go. I want to set her free."

He paused, "Will you talk to her for me?"

Pam gaped at him, "What?"

"Ask her if I can call on her tonight," Bill begged, as Pam got up and started to pace the room in agitation, "she needs to understand this decision. You're right, she deserves to know but I can't explain it to her if she doesn't give me the chance. Please," he added, looking up at her with a pleading expression.

Pam remained unmoved, "Do I look like a f*cking relationship counsellor?" she spat, still pacing.

"This will be the last favour I ask of you, that's a promise," Bill said sincerely.

Pam stopped pacing to regard him for a long moment, she heaved a sigh as she nodded, "I'll talk to her."

Bill relaxed, "Thank you," he said gratefully, "I'll see you to the door," he added gallantly as he moved to get to his feet.

"No, save your strength," Pam said, waving him off, "because you have to explain this to Jessica too," she stipulated as she left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Pam wasn't sure what irked her more about her current situation: that she had to talk to Sookie or that she was doing so at Bill's request.

She had much more important things to do with her time – getting back to Fangtasia before Mr. Gus returned being the most pressing – than to play relationship therapist for her least favourite couple.

Eric's brief stint with Sookie when he was cursed came to mind and she grimaced: _second_ least favourite couple she amended silently as she entered the parking lot outside Bellefleur's.

She scanned the crowd that was leaving the bar and caught sight of Sookie with Lafayette and James.

For a brief moment, Pam was tempted to let her go but, once again, the thought of Jessica changed her mind. If this was the only way to get her some answers, she'd do it.

Stepping out of the shadows she called out Sookie's name, startling the trio as they prepared to climb into Lafayette's car. Sookie looked surprised as she turned to face her, "Pam?"

"Can we talk?" Pam asked, gesturing towards a nearby picnic table.

Sookie smiled at James, "It's ok," she told him, "you guys can go."

"You sure?" Lafayette asked, eyeing Pam with obvious suspicion.

Sookie nodded, "Yeah."

Both men looked doubtful, but obediently got into the car and left as Sookie followed Pam.

"I went to Bill's tonight," Pam told her as they sat down.

Sookie looked shocked, "You did?"

"You seem surprised," Pam commented drily.

Sookie shrugged a shoulder, "I just didn't know you cared is all."

"I don't," Pam said flatly, "but he asked me to find you."

"Why? What did he say?" Sookie asked eagerly, "Did he give you a reason why? Did he say anything besides 'because'? Because I swear to God, talking to him like that is like talking to a suicidal toddler."

"He'll always be a toddler," Pam replied expressionlessly, despite being amused by the comparison. "But he knows what he's doing and _why_ he's doing it," she paused, "you should talk to him."

Sookie shook her head stubbornly, "No."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"F*ck him if he wants to talk," Sookie spat.

Pam crossed her arms as she sat back in her chair, she _really_ didn't have time for this. "Who's being a toddler now?" she challenged, "He's going to die," she continued flatly, "if you want answers, now is the time to get them."

Sookie bit her lip as she mulled this over, "How much time do you think he has left?"

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know, but he would like to 'call on you' tonight."

"What's he going to say?" Sookie asked, tremulously.

"That he's doing this for you," Pam answered, sounding bored.

Sookie pursed her lips, "That's absurd."

Pam inclined her head, "Perhaps."

Sookie looked thoughtful, "I guess the least I can do is hear his reasons," she said finally as they both stood up.

Pam hesitated, "Don't…" she broke off with a sigh. "Be kind to him," she counselled.

It was Sookie's turn to raise an eyebrow, "So you _do_ care?" she asked, incredulously.

"No," Pam said quietly, "but I know what it's like to want to die with your loved ones," she added before she disappeared into the darkness.

Sookie frowned as she found herself alone in the parking lot, "I'll just make my own way home then," she muttered.

...

**A/N: I decided that Pam wouldn't offer to take Sookie home ;) Thanks for reading, only a couple more chapters left x**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support - just one update today, but it's a long chapter so hopefully that makes up for it. One more to go :)**

Pam knew that something was wrong the moment she stepped into Fangtasia, she suppressed a growl as her eyes fell on Mr. Gus who was sitting on Eric's throne.

Cliché or not, that throne was reserved for her Maker and no one else.

"We're in the critical stages of production of Nu Blood," Mr. Gus began without preamble, attempting to keep his tone neutral, "when secrecy is _most_ important. So imagine my surprise when I return to find _both_ of my business partners missing." He eyed Pam warily, "Where did you go tonight?"

"Out," Pam replied shortly.

"Just 'out'?" Mr. Gus asked, looking unconvinced.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "I thought I should pay my own respects to the king."

Mr. Gus still looked doubtful, but let the matter drop for the moment as he pinned her with a probing stare, "Where is your Maker?"

"I'm not his keeper," Pam retorted, shooting a nervous glance to the side as the Yakuza took up offensive positions around her.

"That's very disappointing," Mr. Gus said as he stood up and adjusted his hat. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," he continued with mock regret, "but if it's the only way for you and your Maker to understand the gravity of your position," he shrugged, "so be it."

Even though she'd been expecting the attack, Pam barely had enough time to react before the Yakuza were upon her. After easily subduing her with silver, they dragged her down to the basement.

Pam's eyes widened as she took in the table with a stake suspended above it, there was no two ways about it: someone was going to die tonight.

Shortly after the Yakuza had strapped Pam onto the table, Eric returned.

Pam tracked his movements with her eyes as he made his way through the bar to his office, calling for her as he went.

She stiffened as she heard him start to descend the stairs into the basement, Mr. Gus noticed her reaction and nodded for the Yakuza to take up their positions around the basement.

"Pam?" Eric called as he rounded the corner on the stairs, he stopped short on the small landing as he caught sight of her strapped to a table.

"Eric," she breathed.

The relief in her tone, coupled with a small note of warning, caused him to stumble on the last couple of steps as he entered the basement. He swallowed as he took in the sickeningly familiar scene, Mr. Gus stepped out of the shadows and Eric blinked having half expected to see the Magister.

"Where were you tonight?" Mr. Gus asked conversationally.

"I saw some friends," Eric replied dismissively, taking note of the positions of the Yakuza.

Mr. Gus raised an eyebrow, "Your fangbanger from last night, Sookie Stackhouse?"

Eric hesitated for a brief moment, he _had_ seen Sookie but only because he'd found her wandering alone when he'd been out looking for Pam. She'd told him about her conversation with Pam as he'd escorted her home and Eric had come straight back to Fangtasia, expecting to find her waiting when he got back.

But he knew better then to admit as much to Mr. Gus, "No," he answered easily.

Mr. Gus shook his head, "Shame on you Mr. Northman," he said and Eric clenched his jaw as he stroked Pam's hair, "I offer you the world and every time all you offer me is lies."

Mr. Gus barked out an order in Japanese and one of the men stepped forward, cutting a rope. Pam cried out and Eric started in alarm as he noticed the stake suspended above her for the first time.

"Does Sookie Stackhouse know about Sarah? Does she?" Mr. Gus demanded.

"You don't have to do this, you need us," Eric reminded him, desperately scrambling for a way out of the situation.

"Whatever leverage you think you have," Mr. Gus told him, rounding the table, "is directly proportional to the patience I have left for you. And I'm running out of f*cking patience Mr. Northman," he added, stepping up into his personal space and barking out another order in Japanese.

Eric flinched as the stake dropped even lower and Pam let out another terrified cry. He glared down at Mr. Gus, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you," he warned.

Mr. Gus smirked at him and walked back to the head of the table. He cocked his head to the side as he caught Eric's eye, "One last rope," he said meaningfully.

As Eric once again hesitated, Mr. Gus bent down and kissed Pam on the forehead before whispering something in Japanese.

Eric didn't need to understand the language to know that he'd just said good bye.

"Stop!" Eric cried as Mr. Gus began to give another order in Japanese. Mr. Gus held out a hand to stop the Yakuza from cutting the rope and looked at Eric expectantly, "She knows," he admitted.

Mr. Gus smiled, "Finally, some honesty," he said as he rounded the table.

Eric ignored the barb as he was distracted by the sound of Pam's relieved sob, he looked up as Mr. Gus once again came over to join him. "Where does Miss Stackhouse live?" he asked.

Absently Eric gave him the address, barely listening as Mr. Gus barked out orders to the Yakuza and headed up the stairs. Eric moved over the table as Mr. Gus paused on the landing to look back at him, "Don't ever lie to me again, Mr. Northman," he warned before continuing up the stairs.

Eric ignored him as he started to undo the chains that bound Pam to the table, hissing as the silver burned his skin.

"I'm so sorry, Eric," Pam told him as she sat up, "I know that Sookie still means something to you," she added, looking down.

"She doesn't mean more to me than your life," Eric replied as he removed the last of the chains from her ankles. "There is _no one_ whose life is more valuable to me than yours," he told her seriously.

Despite the tears pricking her eyes, Pam gave him an amused smile, "Not even yours?" she teased.

"Not even mine," he agreed, pulling her into her arms, "_you_ are my life, Pamela," he murmured into her hair.

Pam clutched him tighter, "And you are mine."

They stayed like that for a long moment, silently reassuring themselves of their mutual wellbeing, until Sarah shifted in her chains, reminding the vampires of her existence.

"I think we should unchain Sarah," Eric said thoughtfully as they pulled apart.

Pam stared at him in surprise, "What?"

"I think we should unchain her," he repeated, rounding the table.

"Are you just winging it or do you have a plan here?" Pam asked as she hopped off the table and came to join him.

"I'm setting her free," Eric said as he crouched down in front of Sarah, who immediately began thanking him through her gag. Eric raised an eyebrow, "Oh, don't get too excited, sweetheart. We're going catch up with you," he assured her as he broke her bonds.

"In case you've forgotten, Eric, the whole world's looking for her," Pam reminded him as Eric casually picked up Sarah by the throat and slammed her onto the table Pam had been chained to. "If Mr. Gus doesn't know about the tunnel, why not just crawl out with her?" she asked.

Eric turned to face her, "Because, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, we are going to kill Mr. Gus and we're going to steal Nu Blood from him," he explained. "I've tried trusting, I've tried sharing, and it's just not f*cking working for me." He paused, "It's time those debts were settled, now are you with me or not?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Pam grinned, "Oh, I am so f*cking with you."

"I thought you might be," Eric said, returning her grin as he turned back to Sarah. "I'm going remove your gag," he told her as she fell under his influence, "and you're not going make a peep, understood?" Sarah nodded, "Attagirl," he murmured as he untied the gag.

"Now Pam's going to feed you some of her blood," he continued, beckoning Pam over, "open your mouth," he ordered as Pam bit into her wrist. "Now, with her blood inside you," Eric explained as Pam held her wrist over Sarah's mouth, "she can always find you so long as you're frightened. Are you...frightened?" he asked, flashing his fangs in her face.

Sarah gasped in terror and Eric smiled, "Good. You should be because wherever you go, whoever you talk to, whatever you do, _everybody_ wants you dead," he told her in a conversational tone as he helped her off the table. "Which means that, as much as Pamela and I hate you, we're the best friends you've got," he continued, leading her over to the entrance to the tunnel.

"So talk to no one, find a safe place, and wait for her to find you," he instructed as he motioned for her to leave.

He turned back to Pam with a smile as Sarah disappeared down the tunnel, "Now we wait."

The vampires gave Sarah a ten minute head start before calling for Mr. Gus, he appeared at the top of the stairs with the remaining two Yakuza in tow.

"Sarah escaped," Eric informed him evenly.

Mr. Gus ran down the last of the stairs and pushed passed them, he spun in a slow circle as he took in the room. "How'd she get out of here?" he demanded as he turned back to face them.

Eric gave him a pleasant smile, "There's a tunnel."

"You _let_ her go?" Mr. Gus cried incredulously as he located the tunnel and the Yakuza trained their weapons on the vampires.

"We sure did," Pam drawled, casting a swift glance over her shoulder.

Mr. Gus sprang into the tunnel, barking out an order in Japanese as he did so. In the same moment, Pam and Eric back-flipped through the air in perfect unison to kill the Yakuza standing behind them.

Stepping over the bodies of the Yakuza, Pam started down the stairs after Mr. Gus but Eric stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Let him go."

Pam looked confused, "I thought you were going to kill him."

Eric disappeared at vampire speed before returning in the next moment with a container full of petrol and a cigarette lighter, "Humans are slow."

Pam stepped aside as Eric brushed passed her and set fire to the tunnel, the muffled cries of Mr. Gus echoed back down the tunnel a few moments later.

Satisfied, Eric re-joined Pam on the stairs, "You go find Sarah," he ordered, leading the way up the stairs, "I'll find the rest of the Yakuza."

"Why can't I come with you?" Pam asked as they emerged in the bar.

Eric turned and cupped her chin in his hand, "After what they did to you, the Yakuza are _mine_," he replied with a growl.

"My hero," she drawled, fighting off a smile.

"At your service," he replied with an ostentatious bow.

Pam shook her head and made to go, but Eric grabbed her wrist, "Be careful," he told her seriously as she shot him a quizzical look over her shoulder.

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

Once again she attempted to leave, but Eric maintained his grip on her wrist and pulled her back, "Call me if there are any problems," he added.

Pam nodded and attempted to leave for a third time but Eric pulled her back once again. Pam placed her free hand on his chest, "Eric, I'll be fine," she assured him before he could say anything, "just relax and I'll meet you back at the house."

Eric still looked doubtful and Pam kissed him playfully on the nose, "You're cute when you care," she teased and he pulled a face at her as he released her wrist. "Stay safe," she added with a peck on the lips and was gone.

For a brief moment, Eric was torn between going after the Yakuza and following Pam to ensure her safety as he found himself absurdly terrified of letting her out of his sight.

After a brief struggle, his rational side won and he headed off to take his revenge on the Yakuza.


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: I know that this is "out" timeline-wise, but I do like to think of this happening before their 'President & Mrs Northman' scene ;) Again, slight tie-in with 'Terms of Endearment'  
><strong>

_**Epilogue: One Year Later.**_

"That is still the most embarrassing thing I have ever done," Pam commented as she looked over her shoulder to where Eric was sitting on the bed, watching their infomercial.

"Infomercials are supposed to be embarrassing," he replied easily, muting the volume on the TV so that he could just watch her.

"The things I do for you," she muttered with exaggerated regret as she turned back to her mirror.

Eric raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her, "Are you implying that I haven't made it up to you?" he asked.

Pam hid a smile as she leaned forward slightly to apply her lipstick, "Well, you did break one of my favourite dresses the other night."

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't remember you complaining," he countered, kissing her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder and admiring her reflection.

"That's not the point," Pam told him as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Did you have a point?" Eric asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Yes," Pam replied, sounding a little uncertain as he kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked, trailing kisses down her arm.

Pam closed her eyes, "…Yes."

"Well, we can talk about it later," Eric said as he picked her up and started to carry her over to the bed.

"You won't get away with this you know," Pam informed him as he lay her on the bed.

"With what?" he asked innocently as he sat down next to her.

"Trying to distract me," she responded as he loomed over her.

"Is that what I'm doing?" he asked with a devilish grin as he kissed her again.

"That's exactly what you're doing," she said in between kisses.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "Well, just say the word and I'll stop."

Pam wrapped her arms around his neck as he made to go, "Just don't break my dress this time," she warned him as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Northman," he dutifully agreed as he kissed her again.

...

**A/N: Well, all good(?) things must come to an end, sorry it's short but I don't do smut and there was really no where else to go after that ;) Thank you so much for all your support and encouragement as I wrote this, I'm so glad you enjoyed it it - I certainly enjoyed writing it :) Until the next story xx  
><strong>


End file.
